


Finally Home

by TheAngelThyla



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Excessive Book Collecting, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Literary References & Allusions, Literature, Pop! Vinyls, good parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9595091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelThyla/pseuds/TheAngelThyla
Summary: Emma begins to feel more comfortable in her new home.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Daddy's Little Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592451) by [9VaniaStein9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/9VaniaStein9/pseuds/9VaniaStein9). 



> So I felt a strong connection with Emma and my sister is writing a fic involving her. I ended up bored at work one day so I decided to write at little drabble to show how she gets more comfortable in this big and crazy world. Hope you all like it.

At first,  Emma's room was like any other in the bunker; militaristic and bare. Dean tried to make it more comfortable, but how easy is it really to know what she'd like?  
In the end he ended up just putting in some fluffy blankets and a few Dr. Seuss books. She seemed to like all of the colors and who doesn't like fuzzy blankets?  
After a while, everyone started to notice things missing. It started as just blankets and pillows, but eventually some of Dean's favorite books wound up in Emma's room. Maddie even noticed a few of her CDs slowly migrating.   
Dean thought it was cute that the room had started resembling a giant pillow fort and began leaving stuff outside her door.   
  
Eventually Maddie talked her into coming on an outing to town.   
They (Emma, Maddie, and Dean) ended up a Barnes and Nobles that left Emma in awe. Dean bought her almost a dozen books and three Pop! Vinyl figures that day.   
The next, Dean installed two floor-to-ceiling shelves. Sam called it her mini library.   
  
Cas and Valeska weren't around as often as Emma would have liked, but they would always bring her little trinkets from wherever they went: rocks from Mt. Etna, a crucifix from the Vatican, and any other kind of random souvenir they thought she would like. Maddie helped her tack a world map on the wall to keep track of where they came from.   
  
In the end, Emma would always ask Dean to read to her. They read through the Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings, Frankenstein,  Vonnegut and Lovecraft, and a dozen others. But they always went back to the Velveteen Rabbit, Emma's favorite.   
Dean would flop down into the pile of pillows and blankets on the bed and read until Emma fell asleep. Then he would look around at the books and souvenirs and vinyl figures (Wonder Woman, Harley Quinn, and Snuggleupugous, her first three, in a place of honor) and smile.   
His daughter finally felt at home.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please leave a comment. I'm in a bit of a writer's rut rn sooooo help?


End file.
